Réminiscences
by inosasulover
Summary: La destruction de Konoha n'arrête pas Sasuke Uchiwa. A la recherche de la vérité à propos du Sage aux Six Royaume et de Sojobo, on découvrira à travers ses noires pensées la véritable tragédie de chaque réscapé de Konoha. Platonique?
1. 1: Toi qui meurs à ma place

**CHAP. 1 Toi...Qui meurs à ma place...**

Naruto...Ce prénom si peu commun, comme les traces sur tes joues marquant la présence d'un démon...Naruto...Si peu prévisible, comme les tempêtes venant du sud...Naruto...Être, parmi tant d'autres, de ce monde qui ne te vaut pas...

Ami...? Ai-je la notion de l'amitié, alors que son sang coule, à cause de moi...? Non...

Ses yeux profonds s'écarquillent à mesure que la lame glaciale lui transperce le coeur. Un coeur pur? Non...

Connaît-il Vengance? Ce mot qui peut devenir un fait d'une minute à l'autre. Je pleure. Je n'ai pas compris le réel sens de la vie...Le réel sens de l'amour...

Et aujourd'hui, je ne fais qu'appeler les Divins, pour me pardonner. Pour effacer la réalité. Un jour, tout le monde à rêvé d'un monde meilleur. Mais cela n'est qu'une utopie...Une vulgaire utopie.

Hier, j'ai revus ce monde, où tout était beau. Le soleil brillait de tout ses rayons. Les enfants criaient de joie, les hommes couraient, rattrapant leurs moments perdus.

Aujourd'hui, je revois ce monde, où tout était beau...Le soleil jouait-il à cache-cache? Les enfants criaient-ils de douleur? Et ses Hommes...Couraient ils pour fuir, rattraper leurs passés?

Moi, je connais la réponse. Oui...Oui, oui et oui! Ce monde mourrait, il n'y a aucun doute! Seuls que les vivants qui font les morts...C'est vrai. Je suis vivant, et pourtant combattant et traître de cette putain de Vie.

Je regarde devant aujourd'hui. Konoha est détruit. Mais cela ne me suffit pas. Ai-je tué mon frère pour en arriver là? Son sang coule de mes mains. Oui, j'ai son sang dans mes veines... 


	2. 2: Ô, divine

CHAP. 2 Oh, Divine Cerise! Que sais-je de la vie...?

La route est longue. Kaze no kuni devra être détruit...

Cerise...Sur un gâteau? Tu me manques. Cerise...A croquer? Je t'aimais...Je crois...Mais...Es-tu traître de cette Vie? Que sais-je...? Tu as trahis ton village, tout comme moi, alors...Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé Naruto là où il était!? Regarde, aujourd'hui, où ça l'a mené...

Je la regarde. Elle combat à ma place des ninjas de Ta no kuni. Nous voulions passer la frontière, et jusqu'à leur arrivée, tout allait bien...Mais là, j'y repense...A ce qu'elle a fait...

Je regarde, et je la vois, brandissant sa hache géante vers ses adversaire, prête à les trancher, s'il faut passer. Elle les tue. Un par un, sans pitié, sauf pour moi. Mais pitié de quoi? Que sais-je?...

Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais te dire, qu'il t'avait aimé, Rose...L'as-tu piqué de tes épines?

La route s'allonge. Mais je vois Suna. Loin, dans ce désert, aride comme un mirage, qui disparaît quand je m'en approche.

Mais j'atteins ses portes. Je ne combattrais pas. Je suis venus trouver les réponses...

Va-t-il mieux?

Vit-il? Que sais-je après tout?! Rien... Je ne connaît que le néant...Et puis, ces faits, comme le Silence qui me fit taire à jamais, la vengeance, qui m'aveugla à jamais, et l'Amour, qui me détruira à jamais...

Après tout que sais-je...D'elle? A part qu'elle m'aime!

_Sakura...

Elle se tourne vers moi, souriant. Elle sourrit tout le temps. Elle m'a toujours souri.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu suivis? demandais-je.

Et ces mots sortirent avec une facilité à les prononcer déconcertante...Je ne dirai jamais plus cela...

_Je t'aime! T'es vraiment débile!

...car ces mots me sont désormais interdits...


	3. 3: Suna: Shinobi

CHAP.3 Noir souvenir...Shinobis Légendaires...

Kaze est grand, immense. Immensité divine comme les cieux? Non...Immensité humaine, tel l'enfer, plutôt...

Suis-je si bête que ça, d'avoir demandé cela à Sakura...

" Pourquoi m'as tu suivis? "

Je t'aime! T'es vraiment débile!

Je le savais pourtant...Elle m'aime, aussi fort que m'a aimé ma mère...

C'est vrai, ce ne sont pas des amours comparables, elle et Sakura...Mais, elles me protègent. Elles ne m'ignorent pas. Et regardent tout mes faits et gestes...Car elles m'aimaient...Cette Rose et...

Ma mère...Cet amour noir qui nous liait, si fort, mais apparemment pas assez solide pour défier la Mort...

Je me souviens de son visage blanc, ses cheveux noirs d'ébaine, ses lèvres rosées...Elle me manque...

Ses yeux profond, éteint, dans l'immensité de cet enfer...Je la revois, à terre, morte de la main d'Uchiha. Un des siens...

A cet époque, étais-je aveugle?

Je ris...

Je voyait tout en noir, et je mélangeais tout! Mon frère n'avait pas voulu cette vie là, ce destin pour son clan, ni cette vengeance qui le paralysait devant moi, jugeant que meilleur était de rester là, immobile, que je le tue, sans mobile...Oui, sans véritable mobile! Des années après le massacre, je n'avais plus de raison de tuer mon frère. J'avais su que ce n'était pas de son plein grès.

J'avais su, les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ça...Mais par principe, comme ayant quitté le village, j'ai détruis mon frère comme j'ai détruis Konoha...

Je les revois, tous, mon frère, ma mère, mon père...Même ma cousine, que je détestais tant...Tous, ils me manquent...Comme Naruto, Kakashi, même Kiba...

Aujourd'hui, je viens réparer mes erreur, et à ma façon...

* * *

Droits...En ligne, comme en guerre...Ils me rappellent les armées de Kiri que j'ai combattus avec l'équipe " Taka"...Ils se tiennent devant les portes de Suna, près à combattre pour leur village, près à mourir pour leurs femmes...Shinobis...

Sont-ils des Légendes, des Mythes inoubliables? Non...Ils sont Shinobis, comme moi, près à défier les cieux, pour protéger leurs biens...

Mais moi, qu'est-ce que je protège? Mes liens? Oui...Sûrement ce qu'il en reste...

J'aperçois les gens affolés quitter les portes de Suna. J'aperçois ces regards éneux que me lancent les ninjasde Kaze no kuni. Ils me défient.

Je ne combattrais pas...Je m'avance seulement, et ils reculent. J'avance toujours, ils reculent, toujours, en me disant de me stopper, au risque de perdre la vie...

Puériles...Puériles réflexions, digne de cette demi-portion de ramen...Shinobis Légendaires?...Non...

Le vent se lève, et emporte ces souvenir noirs...J'ai toujours pensé, que le vent était rapide, parce qu'il était libre...Était-ce vrai?

Moi, suis-je libre, ou bien, encore noué de ces chaînes brûlante de l'enfer, me marquant à jamais...? Que sais-je après tout?

Ils me toisent de haut, comme des Dieux, impuissants face aux massacres humains, face aux récoltes ravagés par leurs souffles divins...Événements surnaturels? Non...Événements de puissance méconnus, pas même les Dieux ne peuvent savoir de quoi il en ressort...

Shinobi mythiques?...Pourquoi pas!

Ils reculent encore et encore.

_Sakura...appelais-je.

Elle comprend tout de suite, et s'élance, prête de nouveau à tuer pour moi.

La cité des sables est immense...Magnifique...Je perçois des centaines de regards se poser sur moi...Ils voient sûrement ces lueures rouges incessantes tournoyer dans mes yeux révulsants...J'active mon Sharingan...Cette fois...

Je tuerais.

Je n'en épargne pas un. Pas de ceux qui me défiaient. Enfant ou non, celui-là, celui que je tiens par le coeur battant encore en dehors de son corps, je ne l'épargne pas. Il pensait, cet enfant, que je devais mourrir...Je refuse, de mourrir...

Shinobis légendaire ment mythiques? Oui...Même si cela ne veut rien dire...


	4. 4: Tu n'y verras que Néant

Alors voilà! Le quatrième chapitre! ^^ Celui-là

* * *

**CHAP****. 4 Tu n'y verras que Néant, dans ces perles...**

Vers où je vais? Que sais-je?

Toi, qui me défies...Sais-tu, que de ton regard perçant, tu aurais pu mettre fin à ma vie...? Sais-tu...Perles de yeux roulant comme des orbites, que tu aurais pu m'envoyer en Enfer, en perpétuelle souffrance, d'un simple coup...? Non, tu ne le sais pas...Toi...Oiseau en cage...

Je le vois, finalement seul à me défier. Les passants regardent avec horreur ma victime. Je tiens toujours, dans ma main, son coeur, ayant cessé de battre...

_Que fais-tu là, Uchiha?demande-t-il.

Comme je disais...De son regard perçant, il lisait le mien. Moi, je faisais de même...J'y voyais la peur d'un autre massacre...Peur de perdre de nouveau tout espoir de me battre...

_Je viens voir les dégâts que j'ai commis...

_Tu ne verras rien ici! dit-il. Va à Konoha.

_Que trouverais-je là-bas?

_L'odeur du sang se mêlant au feu, une odeur insupportable, je t'assure. Tu y verras des gens déchiquetées par les souffles divins de Temari et des ninjas de Kaze essayant de contrer un dragon de feu. Tu y verras la soudaine impossibilité de vivre et revivre dans cet endroit que tu avais chéris...Tu n'y verras que Néant, Sasuke!

_Néant...? Je connais, le Néant, je connais le vide que seule la Mort et la solitude peuvent remplir. Ce vide est mon coeur, mon âme, et pourtant, ils ne sont pas dénoués de sentiments...Comprends-tu, que je regrette mon geste? lui demandais-je.

_TU TE SERAIS TUE SI TU SERAIS CONSCIENT, UCHIHA! crit-il.

Je regarde de nouveau autour de moi. Les passants étaient partis, et un des shinobis était allé sonner l'alerte. Le gamin à qui j'ai prit le coeur était une vison d'horreur, insuportable même à mon regard. Je relâche son coeur...

_Je ne veux pas mourir...murmurais-je. J'aimerais tant être immortel...

_IMMORTEL! ALORS TU SERAIS SEUL SUR CETTE PUTAIN DE TERRE! MOI, J'AIMERAIS MOURIR! JUSTE POUR RETROUVER PÈRE ET HANABI!

_J'ai du rater ma cible...Escuse-moi...dis-je lassement.

_Quoi?

_Hinata...Est toujours vivante n'est-ce pas?!

Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir tuée...Je regrette profondément d'avoir à nouveau à faire face à sa beauté froide...A elle, à terre, ne me suppliant même pas de la laisser en vie, simplement par principe , simplement dû au fait qu'elle soit une kunoichi de Konoha...Réduite en cendre par un membre du clan le plus puissant qui fut...

_Neji...Je ne vois plus...Vos souffrances...Celles que j'ai commises sont les seules que j'essaye de percevoir dans ce Néant absolue qui règne tout autour de moi...Oui, je n'vois que Néant, comme dans ces perles, ton Byakugan...

Cette vie...Ce destin qui est le miens...C'est à cause des Senju...A cause de ce putain de premier Hokage, qui nous a réduit à Néant...Oui...

Je l'ai détruite...J'ai détruit Tsunade...Tout comme Konoha...

Mais je ne m'en rend pas compte, sûrement à cause de cette folie qui me prend chaque jour, de vouloir la revoir...Elle...Qui fut mienne...Elle était comme moi...Hinata...

* * *

Bon, bon...Vous ne comprenez pas?! Les critiques et les questions sont les bienvenues! :D

Si vous n'avez pas compris à propos d'Hinata, c'est tout normal! -_- Mais, mes chapitres sont courts au début, ils seront plus longs, beaucoup plus longs, à l'avenir! (peut-être dans 1-2 chapitre(s)! ^^ J'vous laisse!


	5. 5: S'en mordre les doigts

La suite! On va voir un nouveau perso! ^^ Deux même! Bref!

* * *

CHAP. 5 Si tu meurs aujourd'hui, je ne t'en voudrais pas...

_Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de passer, Neji...

_Tu crois vraiment que ces milliers de shinobis vont te laisser partir? Le monde entier est au courant de ce massacre. Ils appellent ça " La vengance Uchiwa "...T'as même un nom de scène, rajoute-il. " L'Oublié ".

_J'ai autant de succès! Whaow! irronisais-je.

Je déguenne mon katana, prêt à le transpercer s'il fait un seul pas.

Le monde ne me tourne plus le dos. Il me fait face, me toisant de haut, comme si je n'étais qu'un déchet, qu'un énorme obstacle les empêchant de vivre normalement. Le suis-je réelement? Je me le suis demandé toute ma vie, même avant le massacre du clan...Après tout, même Naruto a eux de la chance. Il n'a jamais connus ses parents, ni qui que ce soit. Alors ce n'est pas une solitude comparable...Lui, il ne connaît pas l'Amour propre...

Ses perles s'activent...Je me sens observé de toutes parts...De tout les angles...

_Hayaku, Neji...dis-je en murmurant. [ = Dépêche-toi/ Vite! ]

Le vide se faisait en moi...Je ne sentais que d'innombrables corps emplis de haine s'avancer tels des spectres, vers moi, n'ayant qu'une seule pensée, qu'un souhait commun...Me tuer.

Un vent divin se lève. Je saute rapidement sur un des bâtiments les plus hauts...

_Hayaku...Negero... [ = Fuis... ]

_Uchiha!

Je regarde dans l'infinie de la citée des sables...Flottant à une bonne trentaine de mètres au dessus du sol, sur un lit de sable...Je les voyais...Ces trois là...

_Tiens-tiens!

Je lève mon bras tenant mon katana en direction de cet homme qui me fixait du regard...

_Kazekage-sama...

Je vois son sable se diriger à une vitesse incroyable vers moi...Ainsi que des lamelles de vents et un pantin en bois, à une vitesse jamais égalée...C'est dans une situation comme celle-là...

_Attention!

...Que les clones me sont bien utiles...

Sakura ne me fit pas éviter le sable, mais elle contra l'attaque...Aucune importance, mon Moi réel est déjà infiltré dans Suna, et cela, Sakura l'avait bien compris...

* * *

Le soleil m'inspire...Il m'inspire d'un renouveau...D'un espoir que je peux percevoir dans cet infinis Néant...Oui...Je vois de l'espoir.

Je veux le revoir...Une dernière fois, avant la fin...La fin de tout...

Si je te croise Naruto...Je te supplierais de me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fais...Ce que j'ai fais par principe...

Pardonne-moi...Uzumaki...

Je me dirrige vers le centre de Suna sans m'attarder devant les corps des shinobis que je délaisse sans vie. Ils m'attaquent, je fais de même. C'est le sixième mort en moins de dix minutes...

Je sens leurs présences...Leurs souffles saccadés par la fatigue d'avoir fuis si vite, je sens leurs coeurs palpiter d'avoir à nouveau à me confronter...Je les sens tous, et je les vois, devant la porte de cet immense hôpital...Shinobis de Konoha...

_Plus un pas!

D'un geste absurde de la main que j'effectue, ils s'écrasent tous sur le mur d'à côté, me laissant le passage libre. J'entre dans la bâtisse blanche. Les eisei-nin (med-nin) ne bougent plus. Ils ne font que de me regarder, avant que l'une d'entre eux ne s'exclame:

_Ki o tsukero!!! [ =Ça va chier! ]

Je regarde cette kunoichi. Il s'agit d'une jeune fille, sans doute gennin, qui plus est, sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie dans une situation de crise et de danger comme celle-ci...

_Ore o baka ni suru no ka...?! lui demandais-je calmement.[ =tu te fous de moi!? ]

Elle semble me regarder incompréhensiblement, le regard perdue depuis le début...

_MATSURI! s'exclame une des eisei-nin, la tenant désormais, évitant qu'elle ne tombe à la renverse.

Un simple kunaï était enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Malgré cette simple blessure paraissant superficielle, elle mourra sûrement...

Je me dirige vers les étages, ayant déjà consulté la liste des soignés. Je me retrouve rapidement au troisième étage, poursuivis par des dizaines d'équipes. Je balaye chaque couloir de l'étage, comme les étages précédents. Je sens des présences cachées partout autour de moi. Sûrement une illusion.

_Sharingan...

Je sens ma pupille se dilater. Je vois désormais différemment. Je peux tout sentir, tout voir...Ils sont là, j'en suis sûr.

_Toi...

Je me retourne. Le décor s'efface, et laisse place à un vide troublant. Cette voix ne m'est pas méconnue...Elle contrôle...Mon esprit?

_Que fais-tu là, Uchiha?

_J'ai un prénom...

J'aperçois cette fleur...Fleur de soleil...

_Ino...

_Je suis venu chercher Naruto. Ne te mêles de rien, je t'en prie.

_Crois-tu que je vais t'écouter?

_Crois-tu que je vais me laisser faire? demande-t-elle à son tour..

Je crois la voir...Nous re-voilà à l'hôpital. Elle venait de rompre le genjutsu qu'elle avait effectué. Cette chevelure soignée et blonde...

_Tiens-tiens, Chibi-Itachi est arrivé jusqu'à Suna seins et sauf...

_Deidara!

Je sers les dents à me les brisser. Je les regarde, tout les deux. Deidara n'a pas changé. Toujours ce sourire dément, et ce regard sarcastique.

Quant à Ino...Elle n'a pas changé non plus, horsmis son abandon pour ses tenue violettes. Elle est maintenant vêtue tout de noir, avec le manteau de l'Akatsuki...qui semble ternir son teint déjà pâle...

_Tu...

_Ne poses pas de question! me dit-elle presque en me l'ordonnant.

Je lui souris. Alors elle aussi, elle est maintenant dévouée à un autre régime...

Aujourd'hui, je regarde ses yeux...Et je pleure...Qu'elle soit si proche d'eux sans rien faire pour n'en tuer qu'un au moins...

J'aperçois une ombre sortir d'une pièce voisine...Tout dans l'ordre des choses...L'ombre au tableau...

_Itachi...?

_Son clone, avertit Ino.

_LE FERME!!! hurlais-je.

Ino me regarde étonnée, puis détourne le regard...

_Baka...murmure-t-elle.

_La ferme, la truie!!

Une ombre à mes côtés.

_J'y crois pas, la rose bonbon dont tu me parlais, Ino, n'est-ce pas? demande Deidara.

_Sakura, c'est bien ça...

Je ne suis pas surpris de son arrivé. Je suis seulement étonné qu'avec tout le chemin qui sépare l'entré du village à l'hôpitale, le sang coule encore de sa hâche gigantesque, à croire que les corps de ses victimes pendent toujours sur son arme qu'elle maintiens sur son épaule droite.

C'est alors que je les vois disparaître, un par un...Ino ne me regarde pas...Elle ne fait que de tenir le corps d'un jeune blond avec l'aide du clône d'Itachi.

_Toi, tu ne partiras pas aussi facilement...murmure Sakura.

Ino se tourne, et donne le corps inerte de Naruto à Itachi, qui lui, disparu aussitôt. Sakura se mit aussitôt en position de combat, s'aprétant, j'en suis sûr, à enduire sa hâche de chakra pour sa technique des Lames Mortelles d'Izanami [ La déesse qui a créé le monde avec son mari Izanagi. C'est la déesse de la Mort] .

Si tu meurs aujourd'hui, Ino...Je ne t'en voudrais pas...

Si tu fanes aujourd'hui, fleur de soleil...

Je m'en mordrai les doigts...

* * *

Laissez vos impressions!! :D


End file.
